


These Little Piggies

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Back off I know what I'm doing, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Illustrated, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, PWP, Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: It wasn’t even Lance’s fault he was staring at Keith's bare feet. It was just that Keith kept friggin’ moving them, stretching them and wiggling his little toes, rolling thin ankles like he’d overworked them and was unconsciously trying to ease the pain. Or trying to deliberately kill Lance, more likely.(Now with WORKING art)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So when I watched season 2 I got to this part in the elevator scene with Keith’s obscene little wiggling toes, and because i have a bit of a slight foot kink I immediately freaked out to my friend about it online. Entertained, she drew me the beauty down below, and seeing this art forced me to write this ogre of a story as a response.

Keith didn’t wear socks when he was in his room.

Lance knew that this fact should mean absolutely nothing to him. Why should it? They’d been around each other half-naked before. They’d been around each other _completely_ naked before, if only that one time last week when the two of them had gotten friendly on each other and started fooling around. Why would Keith’s feet even be a thing Lance’s notices?

Because they were bare. Because Keith had taken his socks off because he was in the comfort of his own private room, which he had invited Lance into with him. Because if they hadn’t started dating three weeks ago then Lance wouldn’t be allowed in his room to see Keith’s bare feet in the first place, and there was some kind of unbearable intimacy in that was somehow almost more embarrassing than putting his mouth on Keith’s dick had been.

It wasn’t even Lance’s fault he was staring at them. It was just that Keith kept friggin’ _moving_ them. Stretching them and wiggling his little toes, rolling thin ankles like he’d overworked them and was unconsciously trying to ease the pain.

He had never touched Keith's feet before, Lance realizes. Months in space together and weeks of dating, and Lance had never touched Keith’s feet before. Well, wait. When Lance thought about it, when was the last time he’d ever touched anyone’s feet? Or had anyone ever touched his? Even in any time with the very few girlfriends Lance had had, he couldn't think of anything. People just…. Didn’t touch each other’s feet, even during sexytimes. What was it about this fact that made Lance want to… he didn’t even know. He was certainly having a good time staring at them, that was for sure.

Maybe it wasn’t even a feet thing. Maybe it was just more of this Keith Thing Lance had, where every single part of him down to his toes is sexy just because Lance is a little obsessed with him. Was that better or worse? Which of these two answers made him less of a pervert?

Keith’s eyes flickered up to him away from the tablet where he was doing his part to add definitions to the Altean-To-English translation program Pidge was making everyone help her with. “Are you alright? You haven't even looked at what you’re trying to knit in like, five minutes.”

‘Don’t say “ _I think I wanna suck on your toes_ ,”’ Lance’s brain immediately advised him. But in his perv-narrow mindspace this left Lance with nothing to say, however, and when he opened his mouth the desperate need to have something to tell Keith in its place conjured the sentence, “Hey, do your feet hurt?”

Keith’s face twisted in bemusement, nose scrunching like a bunny and one eyebrow raised. “Huh?”

Ah shit, good job Lance. This don’t-let-Keith-know-what-a-freak-you-are-so-he-doesn’t-dump-you plan was going, as always, flawlessly. “I just, uh. Noticed that you keep wiggling your toes.”

Keith looked down at his own feet, tucked under his legs where he was sitting on the other end of the bed. “I guess they do,” he said with an audible shrug. “But lot of things on me hurt all the time. I must have just jumped more than usual today or something.”

The casualness in which he talked about chronic pain ignited Lance’s protective instincts, the urge to take care of this ridiculous boy who was so neglectful of his own well-being almost painful in his chest. “Come here,” he said firmly, only to Keith to look at him with much, much more confusion. “Your feet, give me your feet,” Lance gestured towards his lap. “Your oh-so-generous and devoted boyfriend is going to grace you with a massage. You should be grateful! These magic fingers will you have you melting to butter in seconds!”

An amused and largely indulgent smile from Keith. “You want to give me a foot rub?”

“I intend to _honor_ you with one,” Lance corrected. “Come on, when was the last time anyone touched you feet?”

“Probably never,” Keith said flatly.

“And the last time someone gave you a massage?”

“ _Absolutely_ never,” Keith said with conviction.

“Then there you go!” Lance cheerfully declared, moving his yarn and needles over the the floor and patting his thigh invitingly. “Come here and let me dote on you.”

Keith’s face flushed red at that, like the idea of anyone treating him with affection was still incomprehensible. But he did scoot forward a little, unfolding his legs to stretch them out the short distance to land in Lance’s waiting lap.

Oh, fuck was this ever a bad idea. Look at this. Look at these feet. In his _lap_. How was Lance supposed to deal with this? Too much. Too much for his poor queer heart.

They looked… Dainty. They weren’t, because Lance and Keith were still basically the same size as each other as humans so his feet logically also had to also be about the same as Lance’s. But… they were so _pale_ . And he had these thin sexy ankles Lance wanted to wrap his hands around and leave bruises on, and the defined little curve of his arch, and god his _toes_ . Long and thin without wandering into monkeyfeet territory, just these adorable little pearls wiggling at the end of his feet because Keith still kept trying to stretch them and ohhhhh jesus jiminy quiznak he was about to _touch them_. Dead. Here lie Lance, struck dead from overboneritis.

The ball and heel of Keith’s foot were tough and worn with callouses, even at their young age. But the skin everywhere else was surprisingly soft; the side of his foot and his ankle and that little dip of an arch in between the rough ball and heel that made Keith twitch with ticklishness at Lance’s fingertips.

Keith was looking at Lance expectantly, and a little knowingly, like he already suspected Lance was a pervert. And since by all accounts it was too late not to make an ass out of himself, Lance figured he should probably get on with what he had so stupidly offered to do.

Lance had never given a footrub before today, but the theory couldn’t be that hard. His own feet hurt from time to time with all this paladin-ing of theirs, so he’d just try rubbing all of the places on Keith that were sore on his own feet, right?

He grabbed Keith’s heel with his thumb and forefingr and gave it an experimental pinch. No real reaction. He tried out moving his fingers, up a little bit to where the calluses met the soft skin of the side of his heel, and when he pinched there Keith’s eyes slid closed. Was he relaxing? Was that the face of Keith relaxing? He must be doing this right.

Lance continued gently digging his fingers along the line around Keith’s heel, rubbing tiny circles into each spot he placed his fingertips. When he moved a little higher still onto the soft side of his foot, halfway between the bottom and the sharp bump of his anklebone, Keith’s reaction was actually tangible. A tiny little sigh, so soft Lance might not have even heard it if he hadn’t been listening, and his eyes darted up in time to see Keith’s shoulders relax to slump against the wall.

Had Lance ever mentioned how bad for his health Keith was? Because super secret reveal time… Ever since they’d officially started dating, like every moment with Keith had become a struggle for Lance to keep it in his pants. Every moment he was not trying to get Keith naked was a moment to be proud of and treasure. Every single thing about Keith just drove Lance completely crazy, it wasn’t even fair how hot one person could be.

Well allright. Keith smiling didn’t usually make Lance all hot and bothered. Keith smiling just made Lance want to... hold him and shit. Cuddle for hours and read him terrible poetry to make him laugh. But, you know, whatever. We’ve already established how gay for Keith Lance is.

That had to be the problem here. It couldn’t just be a foot thing - it was a Keith thing. All of stupid sexy Keith with his thin limbs and taut muscles and soft skin and yeah, even his feet. Surprisingly small and vulnerable under Lance’s caring hand, occasionally twitching or wiggling when Lance hit a good spot.

Lance dug his thumb into the ball of Keith’s foot, just under the big toe, and watched the way the digits curled above his fingers. But it was when he rubbed his way upward to the joint where toe met foot that Keith actually sighed, offering a weak, “Oh wow, this actually feels really nice,” as he melted into the bed.

Lance had to smile at that. “Well, what were you expecting? Me to tear your toes off?” He pulled at Keith’s pinkie toe as he said this, resulting in a relieved pop from the joint that had Keith biting his lip and Lance staring at Keith’s mouth.

“No,” Keith returned softly, still not opening his eyes as Lance moved on to crack the rest of his toes one by one. “I didn't know what to expect. It doesn't feel like anything when I try this on my own body.”

Lance started gently squeezing the base of each toe, massaging away the light ache left over from a freshly popped joint. “You can't tickle yourself either, that’s not how bodies work,” Lance scoffed, switching his focus away from digging his thumbs into Keith to work on those joints from the top of the foot. “What do you think people pay professionals for this for, just to get their gluteus groped by a stranger?”

A little huff of a laugh from Keith’s nose, and them a hum of approval at the feeling of Lance’s finger’s dipping into the space between each toe. “I don’t know, maybe? People are weird.”

Weird enough to be getting a semi from having their boyfriend's ankle resting in their hand for too long, for example. “You just need to trust that my hands on your body will _always_ feel good,” Lance crooned, an automatic waggle of his eyebrows going unseen by Keith’s still-closed eyes.

Lance moved down to Keith’s arch, thumbs working into the sensitive seam where the ball of his foot ended. Like he was trying to commit murder, Keith actually let a small moan slip free from his throat, and his toes twitched into a stretch that spread them apart in a fan.

Lance’s heartbeat was officially going doubletime, beating like it was trying to break out of his chest. He dug his thumbs in a little harder, concentrating on working the muscles hidden beneath soft skin that had garnered such a reaction from his reticent boyfriend. His reaction was beautiful, face slowly flushing red and toes doing that sexy little unconscious wiggle thing that made Lance wanna suck them into his mouth. And when he moved his attentions even lower down the arch on the inside of Keith’s foot, his reward was another even louder little moan of approval, and yes, thank you, Lance was officially sporting a stiffie under his jeans.

By the time he got to massaging Keith’s ankle Lance was a tense as Keith was relaxed. Once Keith realized that Lance wasn’t going to be making fun of him for any little noises he accidentally made he stopped trying to hold them back at all, humming or sighing or even groaning a little bit any time Lance hit the right spot, letting his body speak for itself and guide Lance where to touch. Terrible, terrible noises that made Lance wonder if those two times they’d had sex they’d even been doing it right if he hadn’t been able to pull the kind of reactions from Keith while touching his dick that he was getting now. You couldn’t be quiet during sex then loud during a massage, right? Lance was gonna have to try _way_ harder next time. Take it nice and slow instead of pawing at each other like they were running on a time limit.

He tried to think of things that aren’t sex because he still had a whole second foot he hadn’t started on yet, but it was nigh impossible while working Keith’s ankle. He couldn’t ignore the feeling of holding it in his hand, visions of using the grip he had on slim ankles to spread these gorgeous legs apart, fit himself between them and make Keith’s toes curl for the _right_ reasons. God, was Lance ever hopeless. He dropped Keith’s foot into his lap to pick up the left one. And of course because life was the way it was he stupidly plopped that right foot straight onto his dick, because yeah, having one of Keith’s feet pressing down on the erection it had caused was just the best thing for this situation. Keith didn’t move the foot or say anything though, so. Maybe he hadn’t noticed what he’d landed on.

Now that Keith was already relaxed and Lance knew that all the best parts to hit were the seams and joints, he didn't have to try so hard and could pay less attention to any sounds from Keith. Not enough to like, dissipate his boner or anything, especially with the weight of Keith’s right foot serving as a constant reminder of it, but… At at least Lance could zone out a little. Enjoy the sexy noises for the music they were and try to just think about ways to touch Keith that’ll make him feel even better. You know, non-sexily. In a not sexy way. Really.

When Lance chanced a look back up to Keith’s face it was to devastating effect. He wasn’t just blushing at this point - he looked full-on WRECKED. Face red, shiny lips parted in the slightest open tease. His head was tossed halfway to the side where he was half-slumped between his wall and pillow, and there was even a little black strand of hair trailing from the side of his face to his open mouth that could only be deliberately malicious. But worst of all was the fact that his eyes were open again, glassy and half-focused as they stared straight at Lance.

When their eyes met Lance’s heart stuttered like a missed drum beat, and he jabbed his thumb into the bottom of Keith’s heel harder than he’d intended. Keith’s eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip, with something that almost sounded like a gasp escaping just before his teeth sunk into his lower lip.

Lance’s dick throbbed against the seam of his jeans under the ball of Keith’s other foot, and life was not fair. Or… maybe it _was_ fair, because was that really the expression of someone who was just enjoying an innocent foot rub? Keith had to be feeling it too, right? There was no way he could be making a face that sexy without being at least a little bit turned on. And if there was one thing he had learned about Keith since they’d started going out, it had to be how touch-starved he was. The slightest little brush of his fingers through his hair, every single kiss left Keith soft and blushing like a virginal maiden and not the stoid badass he was. Or, like the virginal stoic badass that he was? Either way it was cute. And more importantly, it meant that it wasn’t too far fetched to wonder if a massage was enough to get him hot and bothered.

Lance ran both his thumbs down the middle of Keith’s foot, applying pressure from the ball down to the heel and carefully watched his face. Keith wasn’t giving much away, but Lance was almost certain of himself now. His breathing had slowed down once he relaxed under Lance’s hands, but at some point now it had sped back up, rising unsteadily in Keith’s chest. He could do this. Lance was actually gonna be able to get sex out of touching Keith’s feet. This was the best day _ever._

But only if he did this right. Trying to turn a massage into sex with kind of skeevy as an idea, so he’d have to make sure he didn’t come off too strong. Try to rile up Keith even more than more than he himself was, which would not be an easy feat at this point, but at least that way he won’t be a pervert making moves out of a foot rub. Because he’d let Keith make those moves. That was how consent worked, right?

He took his time, though. He hadn’t spent that long doing this foot yet, and if you were gonna give a man a massage then you did it _right_ , right? Right. He popped each of Keith tiny little wiggly toes, taking his time to rub down each of them one by one and enjoying the simple pleasure of rolling the small digits in his fingers. Nah, it couldn't even just be the Keith Thing. Look at these babies, soft and pale and small in Lance’s hands - these were just legitimately sexy feet. Anyone got the view of these puppies Lance had now would have the same ideas as him.

When he moved to Keith’s left ankle he started playing his hand. Worked his fingers into the same sore spots as the first foot, but stopped to slide a bit of Keith’s pant leg up his calf and out of his way. Keith made no sign of noticing, and Lance slowly inched his way further and further up Keith’s calf with his massage, rolling his pants gradually out of the way as he went. Awwww yus, look at all that sexy naked leg. Okay yeah once again Lance was pathetic and this was technically so little skin he hadn’t even reached the knee, but whatever. Lance just a firm appreciation of beautiful things, like the hard muscles of Keith’s calves.

Keith still wasn’t objecting to any of the liberties Lance was taking, allowing him to touch wherever he pleased without more than a soft hum of acknowledgement. Crawling forwards towards Keith’s body as he worked up towards the knee, Lance locked his eyes onto Keith’s face, still lying with his eyes closed. And then, very deliberately, ran gentle fingertips up the inside on Keith’s thigh in a long swipe of his hand that had Keith visibly shuddering under his touch as a broken gasp stuttered out of his throat.

Keith’s eyes shot open, in time to see Lance grinning at him. “Feeling good~?” Lance teased, just for the sake of watching the indignant flush rise on Keith’s face.

“That’s the idea, isn’ it?” Keith demurred like the total tsundere he was, looking away from Lance’s amused gaze.

Lance grinned even harder, running another teasing line up and down the inside of Keith’s thigh. “Hey. You should take your pants off so I can work on your legs. And then that way I can give you a happy ending,” he said with a lewd wiggle of his eyebrows that Keith didn’t need his eyes on him to be able to hear leaking through his tone.

“ _You_ ,” he said sharply, looking back to Lance. “Don’t have the right to make fun of _anyone_ right now.” He pressed down with his right foot, straight into Lance’s dick in a way that made him hiss and double over. “Like I seriously wouldn’t notice _this_?”

“Yeah,” Lance admitted, not quite able to resist the urge to thrust his hips up against the pressure of Keith’s foot just a little bit. “What can I say? You were making really cute noises.” And he could now officially confirm that Keith could literally step on his dick and Lance would be hot for it.

Figuring by now he was pretty much caught, Lance indulged one of the more innocent urges he’d been fighting off today and picked Keith’s left foot back up by the ankle, leaning forward to press a loving kiss to the top of his foot just above the line of toes.

“Oh my god, you really _were_ staring at my feet earlier,” Keith groaned, hiding his face behind his hand.

Lance figured that probably didn’t need a response. Instead he tugged at Keith’s pant leg, saying “But I’m serious, you should take your pants off so I can keep touching you.”

Keith gave Lance a flat look. Then, a considering one. And then shrugged and sat up to worm his way out of his jeans. Another hesitant pause, before Keith apparently decided being naked was less weird than just being pantless and slipped his shirt off, too. He looked back at Lance again, cutely uncertain and indeed half hard in his little underwear.

Lance was in heaven. Clearly he had died and ascended to the higher realms above, a ace of fantasy and wish fulfillment where Keith took of his pants just because Lance asked him to. Well if he was in heaven that meant he got to do whatever he wanted, right?

Licking his lips in anticipation, Lance picked left foot back up by the ankle. And then, deciding he was probably better off if he couldn't see Keith’s reaction to this, closed his eyes and placed the first kiss on that tiny delicate pinky toe.

“Oh god, you’re actually doing this,” Keith crowed, and because yes Lance was indeed doing this, that's when he sucked that little toe into his mouth. Keith slapped his hand over his own mouth, an odd gesture of second-hand embarrassment as he sunk back against the mattress.

Keith had just showered before they got to his room, so it didn’t taste much like anything other than the normal salty-dull taste of skin. But something about it was satisfying anyway, something intensely human about the taste. Or. Well okay Keith was only HALF human, but. You know, his skin still tasted and felt like skin, so... Not even a detail here. Either way it was totally working for Lance, even if he wasn’t sure why.

In fact if you asked why, exactly, just the simple act of slipping his lips around Keith’s pinkie toe was so enjoyable Lance wouldn’t be able to give a proper answer. Maybe it was the feel of it in his mouth, small and round and barely long enough to reach past the seal of his lips into his mouth. It was so weird to think how anything on Keith could be so small and so delicate, tiny enough that Lance only had to use the very tip of his tongue to wander circles around the digit. Keith was so strong and so cool and always seemed so far out of Lance’s reach, even after they’d started going out. But this emotionally stunted little badass had these tiny wiggly toes on the ends of these elegant sexy feet, and they seemed so unreal even as Lance was sucking the adjacent digit into his mouth and dipping his tongue in the space between them.

He’d started twitching. Lance could feel the slight tremors of Keith’s leg through the palm he had underneath Keith’s ankle, and he could feel every one of his toes as they started to curl against Lance’s face and in his mouth. He moved from each toe one by one, licking at the spaces between them and sucking on them hard enough to taste the salt from Keith’s sweat.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Keith’s voice was shaky and broken, and Lance let out a pleased hum at how turned-on it sounded. “I’m dating some kind of... foot fetish pervert.”

Lance let the foot drop into his lap so he could move on to its mate. “I’m not a foot fetish kind of pervert,” Lance corrected, stroking his finger over the curve of Keith’s ankle lovingly. “I’m an _every-part-of-Keith_ kind of pervert.” A kiss to his anklebone. “And I could tell you were enjoying it, too.”

“YOU’RE the one that made things get sexy with your weird boner, I’m just… going with the flow? It wouldn't be hot at all if you weren’t…” He flailed an arm out to gesture to all of Lance, face glowing atomic-cherry red. “ _Enjoying_ this all so much.”

“What, I can’t help that you have such pretty feet!” He grinned, and pitched his voice up to coo, “Look at these cute little tosies!” He grabbed the pinkie toe with his thumb and forefinger, manually wiggling it back and forth at Keith demonstratively.

Keith looked like he was still embarrassed for Lance, but now more in an affectionate ‘you’re an idiot’ way judging from the snort of aborted laughter. Lance grinned even harder, waggling the toe he still had in his grip. “This little piggy went to the market…” There was another ‘are you fucking serious here’ sort of face, but this time it was definitely entertained as well. Lance dropped that toe to move to the one next to it, continuing “This little piggy stayed home to study for his astrophysics exam…” He wiggled the middle toe before Keith could do much more than raise an eyebrow. “This little piggy is trying to figure out if the hotel room in Milwaukee can be written off as a deductible on his W-2’s…”

Another snort, as Keith laughed a bemused, “What?” while Lance dropped his toe.

“And this little piggy,” Lance said decisively as he took the last toe before the big one, “Got eaten by the big, bad wolf.” He ducked his head down to slip that toe into his mouth in a harsh long suck, earning a surprised laugh from Keith as he instinctively tried to jerk his foot out of Lance’s grip and away from his mouth.

Keith was still laughing when Lance looked back up at him, eyes bright in that way that made Lance’s heart go tight for reasons that had nothing to do with being aroused. He finally relinquish Keith’s ankle from his grasp, and Keith yanked it back to his body like he was afraid if he left either of his feet near Lance for too long he’d just start trying to eat his toes outright.

Or maybe Lance misread that last part, because four second later a pair of boxer-briefs were tossed at his head and Lance was looking at a _completely naked Keith_ as he stretched out one long leg, hooked Lance’s shoulder with his heel, and dragged him in meet him.

Lance briefly considered asking Keith if he was sure he was alright with kissing him right now considering where his mouth had just been but there wasn’t time, because Keith was grabbing him by the collar and dragging Lance down to try and devour his tongue.

Had Lance mentioned yet that this was the best day ever? He returned this kiss with enthusiasm, letting his hands wander over Keith’s torso while his boyfriend was trying to invent a way to disrobe Lance without breaking their lips apart.

They wrestled his pants open and jacket off, but inevitably had to pull apart to get his shirt off. Deciding that Keith’s long white neck looked lonely Lance turned his attentions there, licking and kissing at the skin until Keith was pushing him back by the shoulders and whining, “Okay already, you just got like fifteen minutes of foreplay let’s get this shit rolling.”

“Yessir,” Lance laughed against his throat, kissing his way down Keith’s torso while calloused fingers wound their way into Lance’s hair. Even knowing what Keith wanted Lance took his time, determined to draw out more of the noises he was getting earlier. So when he got down there Lance didn’t go straight to putting his mouth on Keith’s dick, instead skipping straight over the straining erection to bite at the sensitive flesh of the joint where thigh met hip, and the hiss and jerk of Keith’s hips was worth any amount of waiting Lance had to do to get his. Let’s face it, out of the two of them, who had been learning to spend hours hiding in uncomfortable crouched positions to train in sharpshooting? Lance was a fucking _fountain_ of patience.

Just as Keith was letting the grip he had on Lance’s hair ease up the tiniest bit as his shock wore off, Lance placed the first soft kiss on the base of his cock. Keith twitched a little bit, legs squirming on either side of Lance’s head as he began to lick at the shaft, using one hand to hold Keith’s cock. The other hand Lance slid underneath Keith’s knee, hoisting it up over his shoulder for really just the reason that he wanted to be able to feel Keith’s heel digging into his back while he worked.

Nice and slow, he reminded himself. Slipped his lips around the head and worked his tongue around it, not using any suction yet in favor of flicking and wriggling his tongue against the sensitive underside.

“Come on, what’s with you today?” Keith complained, even as his hips twitched to try to feed more of his dick into Lance’s mouth. “When’d you decide you were gonna be such a fucking tease?”

‘When I realized if I tried hard enough I could make you actually _moan’_ , Lance did not answer. Just started to suckle at the cockhead in his mouth, using his hand to get a better grip around what wasn’t in his lips and give it a little squeeze. Keith squirmed for another moment, gave out a long groan of frustration, and finally fell back against the bed in apparent defeat, relaxing to let Lance do as he pleased.

And, now able to take his time and do as he liked, Lance realized he had no idea how to go about a proper cocksucking. He pulled back to stall for time while he tried to think, licking his way up and down Keith’s cock to get it wet enough to be able handle without too much friction. Well this couldn’t be so hard, right? Like, it was a dick. Pretty much anything he did to it was gonna feel good, he just had to try something. He fit his mouth around the side of Keith’s shaft, trying to see how much of it he could suck on before moving to the other side, mouthing his way around the base before going back to the head again, slipping it back in his mouth and ducking down to see how much of Keith’s cock he could fit inside him without gagging. Which, it was kind of satisfying having so much of Keith’s cock in his mouth, in  a way that was both similar to and somehow wholly different from sucking on his toes had been. And when he got his head down far enough to slide just over half of it inside his mouth Keith’s heel jammed hard against his shoulder blade as a wicked moan was torn from his throat, the hand he still had wound in Lance’s hair tightening as he unconsciously tried to pull Lance’s head further down onto him.

Okay so while gagging on Keith’s dick was not the best feeling in the world hearing that moan _was_ , and Lance hummed a low groan of appreciation of his own that had Keith’s breath coming out in pants because duh, vibrations. He bobbed his head, and when Keith’s head rubbed against the roof of his mouth as he moved the sound Keith made was even _better_.

But, as awesome as Lance was at this he couldn’t keep it up forever, his jaw starting to ache before he even got around to like, the actual sucking part of cocksucking, and Keith wasn’t even making near as many sexy moans and sighs as Lance wanted to get out of him. He’d have to improvise, but… First let’s see if Keith would even let him do this idea of his.

He had been using his left hand to keep Keith’s thigh pressed against his ear, but he let go to slide it up that leg and in between their bodies. Pulling off of Keith’s dick with one last kiss to the head, Lance tried not to let any of his nervousness betray him as he grabbed a palmful of Keith’s ass. “Hey, um,” Lance swallowed the lump in his throat, attempting to sound some kind of confident. “Can I… Would you like it if…” Failing at wordspeak, Lance pressed his thumb to the rim of Keith’s hole, asking for entrance.

Keith, a little unexpectedly to be honest, actually gasped at the suggestion, body giving a little shudder under Lance’s hands. “Um,” Keith answered in a voice that was clearly taking Lance’s lead in pretending to be confident. “Uh, yeah, I’ve got some… Stuff in the… under the bed.”

Curious, Lance peeled himself off of Keith to open the laundry drawer all of their bedframes had embedded in them. And, to a little bit of astonishment here, retrieved what was very obviously a mostly-full container of lubricant.

He looked back down at Keith. Keith, trying to appear like he was not embarrassed by having an obviously used bottle of lube by his bed, glared at Lance with an expression that almost canceled out the stutter when he told him “O-only your fingers, though! And only two.”

Lance took a moment to compose himself, lest he explode and die on the spot. He’d only been asking to use his thumb for a little diddling while he sucked Keith’s dick, two entire fingers was… Like that was an _entire thing_ . That was like, actually fingering Keith, and holy shit Lance had the greatest boyfriend _ever_.

Figuring as long as Keith was doing it too feigning confidence was the way to handle this, Lance slicked up two of his fingers and coaxed, “No problem, I got you. What’d I say about trusting my magic fingers, Babe?”

Keith gave him another one of those ‘I’m dating-an-idiot’ glares, but spread his legs open to invite Lance in anyway. Heart pounding and dick throbbing, Lance went in, crawling back over Keith and nosing another kiss onto his cock. Somewhere around the moment Lance sucked the head of Keith’s dick back into his mouth he pressed the first finger against his rim, surprised by the ease in which the tip of his finger slid inside.

Keith shook and moaned underneath him, and Lance eased up on the vacuum of his mouth to just let Keith’s cock rest on his tongue while he slipped more of his finger inside. Hooooly shit, the feeling… _God_. It was just Lance’s forefinger but he was so hot and tight inside, impossibly soft even as he clenched around Lance’s finger. He eased that digit in and out slowly, testing the feel of Keith’s lovely insides as he established a rhythm with his movements. And then, carefully and shallowly, started to bob his head to that same soundless beat. And holy fucking quiznak this was everything Lance could have ever hoped and dreamed, because Keith had started to make these breathy little whiny sobs in between his breaths at every thrust of Lance’s finger, so high pitched Lance could hardly believe they were really the sound of Keith’s naturally-deep voice.

It was SUPER hard to focus on bobbing his head at the same time he worked his wrist, though, and Lance found he had stopped moving it all together at some point to let Keith’s cock rest on his tongue while he was lost in the feeling of Keith around his finger. He started wriggling and squirming his tongue to make up for it, and really for no other reason that because he’d been given permission pressed the tip of his middle finger inside to meet the first. There was more resistance this time when he pushed it in, but when Lance pulled off his dick to look up and check Keith’s face for any signs of pain Keith just sighed out, “Fuck, _yes_ , like that,” and Lance figured Keith knew what his body could take better than he did.

Two fingers inside, Lance started to play more than just jabbing his fingers in and out, instead taking more time and curling and spreading and wriggling them while he continued to watch Keith’s flushed face to see how he reacted. Keth eyes were closed and his brow drawn into a furrow, and Lance was so caught up in looking at the shiny red of his open lips he almost missed the meaning of actual words that came out of them when Keith jolted and shouted, “THERE! There, right there!” Lance  paused, realizing he must have struck his prostate and tried to aim for it again when he resumed because holy shit he’d been hoping to get a few sighs out of him and instead Keith had just _screamed_ . “No, up, up, towards my-   _YES_ ,” Keith cried again when Lance found it, and naturally dedicated himself to the task of pounding that spot until his boyfriend saw stars.

Keith’s breaths were short heaving pants now, his hips jolting like a shock with every hit to his sweet spot. And when Lance stopped watching Keith’s face to suck the head of his dick back into his mouth again he was rewarded with another loud curse, explicit and broken and dirty in that sexy broken rasp that was Keith’s voice. Life was good. Lance’s life was awesome and Keith was incomprehensibly sexy and after just a few seconds of Lance sucking down as much of his dick as he could while his fingers flickered against Keith’s prostate like he was tapping out as SOS Keith was fisting both hands in Lance’s hair hard enough to bald him. Huh. Was it too late for Lance to learn morse code? That seemed like it could be useful in this whole paladin thing…

Hips jerking frantically like he didn't’ know if he was trying to fuck himself back onto Lance’s fingers or forward into his mouth, Keith fell apart beautifully. With little more than a warning of “Lance, I’m --” he was coming, the sticky-salt taste of his release filling Lance’s mouth.

He didn’t have much of a choice but to swallow, and so Lance drank down Keith’s come as he slowed the pace of the fingers still inside Keith’s ass into a gentle pet, pulling his hand out entirely and backing up off of Keith after probably less than another minute of enjoying h feeling of Keith’s body shaking under his as he came down.

Keith. Beautiful terrifying Keith, spread out naked across white bedsheets and still trembling from how hard Lance had just made him come. He admired the sight for a while, before finally allowing himself the relief of actually pulling his own erection the rest of the way out of his underwear, because they’d only gotten as far as unzipping his stupid jeans before getting distracted. Wonderfully, deliciously distracted, and Lance grinned to himself as he sat back and gave his painfully-hard cock a few firm strokes with the hand he’d just had up inside of Keith.

Keith sat up after a minute or two, looking at Lance with a sex-groggy gaze. First at his face, then dropped his eyes down to where Lance’s hand was currently fisted around his own dick. “Hey,” Keith said, letting a little smirk curl the corner of his mouth. “Get your hand off there.” He extended one of those gorgeous legs to kick Lance’s hand away from it’s grip around his dick, and as Lance watched Keith’s face as the smirk lit up to reach his eyes too, Keith pressed the ball of his foot right down on Lance’s bare cock.

It was his turn to hiss and jerk now, unconsciously pushing his hips up the meet the pressure of Keith’s foot. Keith’s barely-there smirk turned more into full on mischievous grin, and Lance looked down at his crotch just in time to watch the fan of Keith’s toes as he spread them out, fitting the curve of Lance’s dick in the gap created by his big toe as Keith’s foot curled around his cock. And then he started moving it, rubbing slow teasing lines up and down the length of Lance’s hardness, and Lance was such a fucking pathetic pervert because holy _shit_ , just _look_ at that! Look at Keith’s little agile toes, still wiggling a little as they tried to keep any kind of grip on Lance without sliding off track, working on his dick with the kind of single-minded determination only Keith could be capable of.

And then Keith leaned back to rest his weight completely on his arms, and that unbearably long left leg unfolded itself from underneath Keith so it could join its mate in Lance’s lap. Lance watched, entranced, as those sexy feet fumbled around each other to try to get Lance’s cock properly pressed between them, gripping him on either side with his too-tiny toes that just made Lance’s dick look huge grasped in their delicate hold.

Keith carefully started to move his feet, sliding them up and down the length of Lance’s cock in slow, slow strokes. It was Lance’s turn to start shaking now, and he had to lean back to rest his weight on his own hands, too because let’s face it Lance had been rock hard for nearly a solid half hour now and fucking _anything_ would have felt good on his dick right now. But this wasn’t just anything, these were Keith’s beautiful too-tempting feet, the rough calloused bottoms of the balls of his feet sliding in contrast to the smooth-soft underside of his arch against Lance’s dick so filthy-good he could almost have cried from it.

When he looked up to Keith’s face Lance almost wanted to laugh at the sight. Gone was the playful smirk from his lips, instead wearing a look of concentration so intense that combined with his obvious embarrassment he wound up looking almost angry because of it. Staring with focus right at Lance’s dick like it had personally offended him, and something about the whole thing was so ridiculously _Keith_ ; somehow able to turn a footjob into some weird personal mission to be taken with complete seriousness. God, Keith was just so great, huh?

A shaky sigh broke from Lance’s throat at the feeling of his cock slipping in between Keith’s toes, and a downward shift of focus left Lance with the sight of his dick once again fumbling out of the tentative grip of Keith’s feet. Maybe this would have been easier if Lance hadn’t still had lube all over his hands while he was beating himself off a minute or two ago, but that would have probably just left rug burn on his dick from the rough pads of Keith’s feet, and the slippery feeling of Keith’s toes gliding on his cock was just too nice to pass up.

A few more moments of fumbling that basically amounted to kicking around his prick, and Keith abandoned his efforts to use both of his feet to withdraw one. He used the other to step on Lance’s cock, pressing it down against his pelvis and rolling his ankle back and forth to basically jerk Lance off with the ball of his foot. Watching the cute little spread of Keith’s toes as they slid up and down his cock, it occurred to Lance that having someone magnificent step on your dick was probably supposed to be a little degrading, but he couldn’t muster up enough self-consciousness to feel humiliated. What was there to be ashamed of here anyway? Keith was the one who was more embarrassed out of the two of them, playing along with this not for his own satisfaction but because he knew Lance liked it, and that seemed like the opposite of degrading to him. If anything, that angry-embarrassed-nervous look Keith wore made him look like the more vulnerable of the two of them, and that odd role reversal was… Yeah, Lance was gonna come soon. Like, REALLY soon.

It wasn’t even the actual physical sensation that was getting to Lance, though this was pretty damned nice. It was _Keith_ . His feet and his face and the sounds he made, the way he tasted under Lance’s tongue and shook under his hands. The fact that he was indulging in Lance’s admittedly weird foot fetish in the first place, and even got off on it a little by the sounds he’d made when Lance had been sucking on these same toes that were currently stroking over his cock. It was the fact that he was even allowed to see Keith naked in the first place, the fact that Keith was not just willing to touch Lance’s dick but _wanted_ to, wanted to get him off the same way Lance had wanted to get Keith off just a few minutes ago.

“Your face,” Keith started a little breathlessly,speeding up the movements of his leg. “That look on your face right now… It’s really cute.” Lance’s eyes shot to Keith’s face. Aside from still looking embarrassed, Keith seemed like he had started having fun with this, too. His pupils were blown as he looked back at Lance, and when he saw Keith bite his bottom lip for a moment he had to struggle to keep his eyes open and focused instead of rolling to the back of his head like the impending orgasm was encouraging him to. His hips were definitely jerking up to meet Keith and at some point recently his hand had curled itself into a forceful grip around Keith’s ankle, and it was just as he finally allowed his eyes to slide closed Keith threw out with devastating casualness: “I bet if I found a pair of high heels you’d lose your fucking _mind_.”

The mental image was instantaneous. Keith, standing in all his normal bored-looking glory in his skinny jeans and black tee shirt, one hand on his hip and looking at nothing in particular. And at the bottom of those long legs were his lovely white feet, peeking out from between the black leather straps of the open-toe pumps they were resting in.

Lance came all over Keith’s feet with a low groan and a full body shudder, doubling over into his own lap and thoughts and vision both whiting out for a second from the force of his orgasm.

“Holy shit,” Keith marveled as he leaned forward to poke at Lance’s shoulder when he didn’t sit back up right away. He sounded almost surprised when he continued, “That was really hot.”

Lance laughed, face still planted against Keith’s calf. “I said you could trust me, didn’t I?”

Keith joined him with a snort of laughter of his own.”Trust you to make a mess, maybe. I just showered like twenty minutes ago and I’m already covered in lube and jizz.”

Lance grinned, tilting up his head to look at Keith without actually sitting upright so he could place one last kiss to the top of his foot and offer a suggestive, “Want me to clean them up for you?”

Keith kicked him off of the bed.

\--

Two days later they were having a perfectly normal breakfast together, gathered around the dining room table with everyone else on the ship. Lance of course, was minding his own business with Hunk’s latest culinary masterpiece, mind pleasantly blank with the remaining dregs of sleepiness.

And then, almost like it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, Lance thought he felt something brushing against his calf. When it happened again, Lance automatically looked for the mice which turned out to be all accounted for on Allura’s shoulder, and he was just about ready to ignore it all together. Which is of course the moment when that something brushing against his leg became something warm carefully sliding its way up his pant leg, and Lance shot up straight in his chair, ready to call out that there was a space snake on board when he realize that instead of scales he was pretty sure he felt the worn cotton of a sock. Lance turned to look at the seat next to him.

Keith smirked, purring out a too-smug, “Is something wrong?” At the same time something unseen under the table tickled the bare skin of Lance’s calf. He looked down at the floor, where in between their chairs the top of one leather boot sat empty and discarded, half-hidden under the table.

Lance looked at Keith again. Keith smiled.

This was either going to be very, very good, or very very _bad_.


End file.
